Zelanie Dawnscar
History Childhood. Zelanie Dawnscar was born on the 25th April, Eversong woods along with her twin Emariia Dawnscar.Her and her twin were like two peas in a pod, always there for eachother throughout their whole childhood until she noticed her parents got along not very well..Zelanie was scared to find out about what was happening,Although Emariia wasn't afraid to ask 'What is going on?' as she was more open than Zelanie.They made up excuses to their arguements so they don't drag their own children into things and end up making them horrified and scared for the future of their relationship if they could have understand then, They argued for months and months on end about other people and how long they have been out for and lot's of debt they have been in and struggles to provide for Zelanie and Emariia meaning less education,less food and less healthcare to come to them and eventually Zelanie had enough of their arguments and still didn't want to know what they were about! She wanted to go outside and try to get some peace but her parents wouldn't let her at all because of dangerous things out there and they have influenced her of what's out there in the open. What they never knew that she was terrified of it, She never stepped out of her room and barely talked to Emariia one bit.. More fighting had went on downstairs in their not so humble home and she feared the worse this time that it would only turn into conflict.She decided to do what she thinks is best for herself and her sister, Although it is a unconscious decision to others.She stomped downstairs with a two or more bags and demanded her sister to come with her-Outdoors-but she was too frightened to face poverty as they were in this state already.Zelanie didn't like the answer we got so she left their home to live her own life..at a vulnerable age. Zelanie seemed to have a fantastic life at first with her newfound freedom, Though.The reality is, is that she was living in poverty.Apples being thrown at her head, Being put down for what she looks like,Dirty and ragged clothes, The stereotypical lookalike to others. Young adult years. Four years later At the age of 19 (Maturity), a year after Pandaria was discovered and had peace upon it She stumbled across a wise Pandaren monk who migrated to Orgrimmar, Who offered her a change in life, to become one herself! She took the oppertunity, though..It's not what she'd expect,For weeks Zelanie has travelled upon a large hot air balloon that was boring and nothing to do, She couldn't wait to get there,Zelanie was confused when she got given the job of bringing brew to the pandarens on break of their training and watched them as they fought upon themselves in training, She tried her best getting inspiration off the other pandarens, Though was being quite interrogated for her racial features as there were only few elves at the training grounds.Late at night, On her birthday she visited the grounds to fight one of the targets..She done it over and over and over until she got it right and once she did, the training master came out of the shadows, Impressed at her work she had done and gave her a monk title and gave her training for almost over a year. Zelanie was halfway through her training, she decided to go back to the Eastern kingdoms to visit her sister, fornthe first time ever in her adult years.Waiting for her by the wayfarers she met a handsome young looking rogue, Tariayan, Who she fell in love with for the first time.They both got to know eachother well, They spent time more than anybody she has been with before and at that time they have started getting very romantic..Though very intimate. Zelanie fell pregnant, She was NOT ready to be a mother, She thought that was the end of her life of her training! She had paniced..though Tari was always there for her, He would help her get through this. Adulthood. Zelanie and Tariayan got married after the birth of a baby girl, Zelaya Sunwing..or Darkwing? Tariayan was having alot of family problems on his side of his family, Full of psychotic sisters, whores and brainwashers! Their family are separeted to two surnames, this happened by dirty affairs and more. Zelanie was in panic once again,Zelanie didn't have time to take care of Zelaya so she handed over to her sister to take care of as she handles this and then It was just Zelanie and Tari again..Or was it just her..He left her for another woman after he treated her so badly, barely gave her any love and only used her for his own sexual pleasure,Or so she thought? Veleni, One of Tariayans psychotic sisters was conjuring up a plan to separate the two for her to satisfy herself in sadistic ways.Zelanie fell for her tricks, Though she loved Tariayan, But couldn't handle it anymore. Veleni had brainwashed Tariayan in a way to fall for another woman who was more like him! her name was Mistariia Darkheart,Zelanie was so heartbroken..She felt worthless and went back to her training in depression and discust.Though she had dreamed of ripping out her heart with her own.bare.hands because she thought of the wrong ways, Zelanie went through some trauma.She wasn't in the right state to look after one year old Zelaya, So her sister promised to look after Zelaya until she is fully recovered. Zelanie had gotten better over a year..Though she has changed alot, By her way of handleing things and her mental health is questionable, But on the bright side Zelanie met alot of more new people..Two people in particular, Chen and Raaen, She was happy, She was going to train chen before..alot of problems came in for the child and Raaen had fallen for Zelanie as they met.Zelanie had gotten to know him as a good friend and had wanted something to do as Chen got older and more independant, This is where the Anarchy steps in. Zelanie met two ladies at a bar in booty bay, Aiyvah Dawnray and Vysea Duskwalker.They both had befriended Zelanie and recruited her along with Raaen and Zelanie eventually fell for Raaen and had gotten together and now has been for about two months.Back to Eversong she went and had encountered Tariayans brother, Solarian Sunwing and They have caught up with eachother, Solarian got in the way of Raaens and Zelanies happines by falling for Zelanie and Zel had to deny him over and over and she couldn't take it anymore, Solarian was wondering where Tari has gone..Missing he was! Zelanie never cared although,She wouldn't let go of the past,She started thinking for a moment about what happened and puts the pieces of the puzzle together..she became an angry person, But still held her smile. Though deep down she started to realise Veleni's schemes, She was mad at herself, She got it all wrong! And she took her anger out on everything, Even the tower she isolated herself inside, She left after that to solve her own problems and never wondered for anybody who was concerned about her, She has grown to live with it over time but it still hurts her heart seeing how somebody can do to a thing, Especially to somebody who is, Or was so delicate and now that she has learned to cope with all of it, She has been stronger and more resistant, confident and brave. Apperance She has shirt brown hair and A bit of red tinge in her cheeks, Big green hypnotic eyes and red lipstick on her lips and has a little scar on the tip of her ear. Slim and pale skinned, though not very pale and she has a bit of a posh accent. Likes and Dislikesislikes Likes: Animals, Pandaria and Hugs Dislikes: Liars, Abusers and Heart breakers Romantic Intrests and what she is like Zelanie always wanted to find love, She wanted to spend every second with them and do everything together. Her intrests are kind hearted people and who would have her as a priority and not goofing and not having any serious relationships. She would love somebody who were to be like her and see and agree on her views. Short brown hair and A bit of red tinge in her cheeks, Big green hypnotic eyes and red lipstick on her lips and has a little scar on the tip of her ear. Slim and pale skinned, though not very pale and she has a bit of a posh accent. Personallity Positive: Cute, Nice, Loving and Gentle Negative: Grumpy, Stubborn, Angry and Aggressive